


Пушистая проблема

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Допустим, у вас похмелье.<br/>Допустим, что вы - Гарри Поттер.<br/>И тут приходит Малфой, и требует, чтобы вы его... Что?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-Хогвартс, ГП/ДМ

Малфой остановился перед зеркалом.  
Вздохнул.  
И снова покрутился перед ним. 

Очередная проверка дала все тот же результат. 

Драко опасливо коснулся своих обнаженных ягодиц и робко себя ощупал.  
Никаких сомнений.  
ОН все еще был там.

Краем глаза Малфой уловил движение в серебристой глубине зеркала.

 _Гарри_.  
Поттер стоял у него за спиной.  
Поттер следил за каждым его жестом.

Малфой опустил ресницы.

 

***

* _Немного раньше_ *

 

\- Поттер, дело есть. Ты должен меня отшлепать.

\- Чё? Малфой, белены объелся? Или упал откуда?

Видеть народного героя с таким тупым и растерянным выражением лица Драко доводилось нечасто. И он обязательно насладился бы моментом, если бы не одна проблема. 

_Маленькая, белая и пушистая_.

Поттер осторожно потряс головой. Ох... Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
А ведь вчера, когда они ударно отмечали двадцать первый день рождения Симуса Финнигана, идея стать живым коктейлем из огневиски, сливочного пива, коньяка и скотча показалась совсем неплохой.

Ситуация в его жизни складывалась угрожающая: в голове кто-то устроил революцию, а заодно салют и канонаду. На пороге его дома стоял окончательно свихнувшийся Малфой. И с маниакальным блеском в глазах требовал, чтобы Поттер его... ЧТО?

\- Нет, так дело не пойдет, – пробормотал Гарри. – До свидания, Малфой. Зайдешь в другой раз. А мне надо сесть... или лечь...

Драко втиснулся между дверью и Поттером.  
\- Нет, Поттер, ты не понял. Ты должен мне помочь. И это срочно.

Гарри потянул дверь на себя:  
\- Нет, Малфой, это ты не понял. Но рад, что хоть кто-то в этом мире не теряет оптимизма. Прощай.

\- Ну, уж нет, ты меня выслушаешь! – возмутился Драко.

\- Мне прилечь надо... Не видишь – плохо мне.

\- Так мы и приляжем! Потом. – Малфой внимательно присмотрелся к сумрачному герою: – Поттер, а почему ты сам не свой в это ясное майское утро? Где юный блеск в твоих очах, где былой задор? Перепил вчера, что ли?

Поттер вернул взгляд с изрядной долей отвращения:  
\- Двадцать баллов Слизерину. А теперь убирайся.

Он развернулся и вяло поплелся на кухню.  
Малфой пошел следом.

\- Гарри, Гарри... И чему вас только в Гриффиндоре учили...

\- Мир спасать.

\- Оно и видно. Ты что, и правда, не помнишь ни одного зелья от похмелья?

Поттер молча плюхнулся на высокий табурет. И поискал что-то взглядом.  
Малфой с готовностью взмахнул волшебной палочкой:

\- Агуаменти! 

И протянул ему стакан.

Гарри жадно пил; тоненькая струйка стекла по его сочным губам и поползла вниз, оставляя влажный след на золотистой шее.

«Что ж, во всем есть свои достоинства, – подумал созерцавший это Малфой. – Даже в такой ситуации. И они так и просятся, чтобы их использовали. Малфой я или нет?»

Времени он не терял, сразу приступив к методичному исследованию территории.  
Поттер недоуменно уставился на Малфоя, энергично шарившего по всем шкафам и полкам.

\- Эээ... Ты чего?

\- Очень содержательная речь, Потти, – хмыкнул Малфой. – Между прочим, я ищу средство, которое может облегчить тебе жизнь. В настоящее время.

\- Малфой, ты точно свихнулся. Решил стать мне родной матерью?

\- Невероятно! У тебя ничего нет! Даже еды, не говоря уж об ингредиентах для зелья. 

Он с сомнением уставился на Гарри.

\- Знаешь, посиди так немного, я сейчас вернусь. Только куплю все, что нужно.

\- Чего-о-о?

\- В общем, посиди тут тихонечко. И пореже шевели головой. И постарайся поменьше думать. Впрочем, последнее у тебя и так неплохо выходит. Я сейчас! Я скоро!

 

***

 

Вернувшись с покупками, он никого не нашел.

\- Беда с этими героями, – проворчал Малфой. – До чего же все это утомительно!

И он отправился на поиски.

\- Поттер! Ну, Потти! Эй, где ты?

Внизу никаких Поттеров не наблюдалось. Пришлось подниматься на второй этаж и наугад распахивать все двери.

Поттер нашелся в спальне. Вернее, нашлась аккуратная тушка уютно сопящего Поттера, упакованная в одеяло. Драко толкнул ее пару раз, но реакции так и не добился.

Он вздохнул, спускаясь на кухню.  
«Придется изобразить из себя домового эльфа. Это должно растопить любое сердце, даже у Поттера», – Драко снова вздохнул и принялся готовить завтрак.

Спустя еще час Поттер сидел за столом и неприязненно разглядывал стакан с антипохмельным зельем, тосты, крепкий кофе и свежий лимонный сок.

\- Гадость! Он же кислый!

\- Пей, давай! Тебе надо восполнить недостаток витаминов и микроэлементов.

Поттер смирился: «С психами лучше не связываться».

Он залпом проглотил зелье, на вкус похожее на сгнившие опилки. Запил его соком.  
И прислушался к себе.  
В голове явно устроили перемирие. Залпы утихли, можно даже посмотреть по сторонам: налево, направо и прямо. На мрачного Малфоя, сидящего напротив.

«Надо же, и от Малфоев польза бывает», – лениво удивился Поттер.

\- Хм... Так, а что ты хотел? – хмуро спросил он. – Чего ради ты явился? Не виделись сто лет. И еще бы столько же...

\- Полегчало? – поинтересовался Малфой.

Поттер снова прислушался к себе:

\- Да, вроде... Да. Так что тебе от меня надо? С какой стати ты работаешь доброй феей? 

\- Ну, наконец-то, можно перейти к делу. Слушай, Поттер, ты помнишь хоть что-то из того, что я уже объяснял тебе пару часов назад?

\- Ну, ты нес какую-то чушь... Что-то странное такое...

Поттер даже не решался повторить это вслух. Наверняка, он ослышался. Не может быть, чтобы...

\- Поттер, займись со мной жестким сексом. Бессмысленным и беспощадным.

\- Вот! – Гарри уже смело потряс головой. – Ты снова ее несешь! Эту дикую чушь! Наверно, я еще не пришел в себя окончательно. Я слышу что-то странное.

\- Все ты правильно слышишь, – досадливо поморщился Малфой. – Мы должны заняться сексом. Мне это нужно.

Гарри аккуратно отложил намазанный мармеладом тост.  
«Так и подавиться недолго».

\- Малфой, у кого из нас бред? – осторожно уточнил он. – У тебя или у меня?

Малфой выразительно вздохнул.  
И тут хозяин дома потянулся через весь стол.

\- Может, ты мне снишься? – Гарри дернул Малфоя за нос, похлопал по щеке. – Нет. Настоящий. Но псих.

И он осторожно отодвинулся подальше.

Малфой, успевший потерять дар речи, тоже потряс головой.

\- По-от-тер, – с тоскливым вздохом протянул он, – это именно я. Настоящий. На твоей кухне. И требую, чтобы мы занялись сексом. Дементор тебя задери!


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри медленно закрыл глаза. И снова открыл.   
Не помогло. Малфой, по-прежнему, был здесь. И не собирался ни рассеиваться в воздухе, ни исчезать под лучами солнца.

\- Но зачем?! – Гарри вцепился в собственную шевелюру, отчаянно пытаясь осмыслить реальность. – Зачем нам заниматься сексом?! Ведь ты мне даже не нравишься!

\- Взаимно, Поттер, – хмуро кивнул Малфой. – Но только ты можешь помочь мне избавиться от ЭТОГО.

Он вздохнул, поерзал на стуле, и снова вздохнул.

\- Малфой, ты сбрендил. Почему именно я?! И от чего «от этого»?

\- Поттер, у меня это... того... хвост... – тихо пробормотал Драко.

\- Чегооо-о?! – Гарри решил, что ослышался.

\- Хвост у меня, – еще тише прошептал Малфой. – Маленький и пушистый.

\- Я не верю! Малфой, ты решил меня разыграть!

Драко возмущенно вскинул голову:

\- С какой стати? Я терпеть не могу розыгрышей! Я знаю, что у вас в Гриффиндоре это было обычным делом, но это плебейская привычка, и...

\- Я тебе не верю. – Гарри скрестил руки на груди. – Убирайся, Малфой, и не морочь мне голову.

\- Но это правда!

\- Это бред.

\- Но у меня есть хвост! И это факт!

\- Докажи. Ммм... покажи!

\- Не все сразу, Поттер, – с достоинством ответил Драко. – Потом посмотришь.

\- А я хочу сейчас. Иначе я не буду с тобой разговаривать.

\- Как с тобой сложно, Поттер, – с отвращением пробормотал Драко. – Ну, эээ... Ты можешь _ЕГО_ потрогать.

Он нехотя встал, повернулся спиной и застыл в ожидании.

\- Ну, ты заснул там, что ли? – нетерпеливо спросил он. – Будешь проверять или нет?

\- Малфой, ты что, хочешь, чтобы я потрогал тебя за зад? – недоверчиво уточнил Гарри.

Малфой вновь вздохнул:  
\- Не то, чтобы хочу... Но выхода другого нет, похоже. Давай, трогай.

\- Но мне не хочется!

 

«Дожили. Малфоев предлагают, а он еще фигуряет», – обиделся Драко.  
Но тут Поттер решился.

\- Эй, ты чего хватаешь? – взвизгнул Драко. – Нечего меня лапать!

\- Так я ищу его... – смущенно оправдывался Гарри. – Хвост этот дурацкий!

\- И ничего он не дурацкий, он маленький такой, прямо по центру. Левее... Нет, теперь правее...

Поттер все же нащупал искомый объект под чутким руководством Малфоя.

\- Странный округлый предмет под мантией. Эээ... Нет, Малфой, ты меня разыгрываешь! Не верю!

\- Тупой Поттер! Ладно, гляди уже. Все равно, терять нечего.

 

Малфой скинул мантию одним медленным плавным движением.   
И нервно оглянулся:

\- И нечего пялиться. Закрой глаза! Я скажу, когда можно.

\- Малфой, тебя давно из Святого Мунго выпустили? – Поттер честно зажмурился.

\- Смотри!

 

Поттер увидел напряженно застывшего перед ним Малфоя. Длинные белокурые волосы, широкие плечи, узкие бедра, бледная кожа, покрытая мурашками. И аккуратная попка в изумрудно-зеленых стрингах. 

Единственным диссонансом в беломраморной гармонии этого совершенного тела стал круглый хвостик. Беленький и пушистый.

\- Ни фига себе! – Поттер наклонился вперед. – Он настоящий?

\- Поттер, ты идиот? Ай! – Малфой дернул задом.

\- Надо же... Хвостик! Пупочкой! – восхищался Поттер, пытаясь ухватить малфойский аксессуар. – И мягонький такой!

\- Нравится, Поттер? – мрачно спросил Малфой. – Можешь оставить его себе на память. Потом. Когда отвалится.

Поттер потер лоб.  
\- Ну, а от меня ты чего хочешь?

\- Поттер, с какого раза до тебя доходит? – Малфой резко натянул на себя мантию. – Я хочу, чтобы мы занялись жестким сексом. Немедленно. Ты сверху.

\- Но почему, Мерлина ради? Почему ты хочешь заняться этим именно со мной?

\- Да ладно, Поттер, жалко тебе, что ли. – Драко снова уселся на табурет. – Давно известно, что ты трахаешь всех направо и налево.

\- Это кто сказал?!

\- Ты читал про себя сплетни в газетах? То ты с Вудом, то с Забини, то с Крамом. Девчонок я уже не считаю.

\- Да если я буду трахать всех, о ком пишут, то работать-то когда? Постой, ты, значит, читаешь все, что про меня пишут?

\- Ну, не все... И не всегда... – Драко приятно порозовел. – Ну, так что, Поттер? Время идет, а дело не делается.

\- Но зачем тебе я?!

\- Мне нужно заняться сексом в жесткой форме. Со своим врагом, – процедил Драко. – С тем, кого я больше всех ненавижу. И кто ненавидит меня.

\- А зачем?!

\- Только так я смогу избавиться от этого уродства! И то, не факт. Но она обещала... одна знахарка... Она сказала, что только это может мне помочь.

\- Ну, не такое уж уродство, – утешил Гарри. – Он очень милый, совсем как у кролика.

Малфой заскрипел зубами.

\- Так что скажешь? Идем в спальню? Или как?

\- Но я, вообще-то, не хочу.

\- Нельзя упускать такой шанс! – уговаривал Драко. – Подумай, тебе впервые представится возможность сделать со мной все, что хочешь. Все, о чем ты когда-либо мечтал!

\- Малфой, ты себе льстишь, – сухо отозвался Поттер. – Ты никогда не был моей эротической фантазией.

\- Но ты же меня ненавидишь!

\- Не так уж и ненавижу, – растерялся Гарри. – Я о тебе и не вспоминал совсем, пока ты не явился сегодня.

\- Но разве тебе не хочется кого-то отшлепать? Связать? И жестко оттрахать? – наступал Малфой.

\- Вообще-то, нет. То есть, я думал об этом, но...

\- Вот! А тут такая возможность!

\- Ну...

\- Не каждый день Малфоев предлагают!

\- Ну...

\- Поттер, что ты ломаешься, как третьекурсница на первом свидании! Пошли в постель! Сейчас же!

 

***

И они пошли. 

\- Как-то странно заниматься этим при свете дня, – задумчиво сказал Поттер.

\- А больше ты ничего странным не находишь? – хмыкнул Малфой.

В спальне Поттера на подушке дремал большой рыжий кот. 

\- А ну, пошел вон отсюда! Брысь!

Кот лениво приоткрыл один глаз. И иронически взглянул на них.

\- Красивый, – Малфой немного оттаял, осторожно поглаживая рыжий бок. – Твой? 

\- Ага, – Поттер вздохнул. – Гермиона его навязала. Это сын ее питомца Косолапуса. Она уже обеспечила котами и меня, и Луну, и Невилла, и Джинни, и Дина, и...

Он стряхнул кота с подушки, но тот уселся неподалеку от них и стал неторопливо умываться.

Поттер повернулся:  
\- Ну что, начнем, – он вздохнул. – Иди сюда, что ли.

\- Поттер, это я вздыхать должен! – возмутился Малфой. – Ну, так с чего начнем?

\- Эээ, с поцелуев?

\- Поттер, это же не романтический секс! Это должно быть жестко, с драйвом! Всему тебя учить!

Поттер насупился:  
\- Вот сам себя и трахай.

\- Ну, если хочешь с поцелуя, то давай, – заторопился Драко. – Только по-быстрому!

Поттер мягко обнял его за плечи, осторожно прижал к себе и легко коснулся губами губ.

«Довольно приятно, – подумал Драко. – И пахнет так хорошо, и волосы шелковистые, и целуется... мммм».

Прервав страстный диалог губ и языков, Поттер отстранился:

\- Ну, давай, раздевайся.

\- Ты тоже!

Парни скинули одежду прямо на ковер, оставшись в одних трусах. И сосредоточенно изучали друг друга.

\- У тебя уже стоит! – обвинительно-торжествующе воскликнул Драко. – Стоит вовсю! А еще ломался.

Поттер нахмурился:   
\- Ты давай, не разговаривай! Ложись уже!

Они улеглись рядом на широкой поттеровской постели.

\- И что мы возлежим? – нетерпеливо спросил Драко. – Время-то идет! Это что, первая брачная ночь? Хватит церемоний!

Поттер потянулся в его сторону, уже закидывая ногу на холодное бедро Малфоя, но тут же остановился:

\- Я не могу, он смотрит! – он встал и распахнул дверь. – Убирайся, Север! Иди спать в другое место. Тут нет ничего интересного.

\- Се-е-вер? – Малфой вскинул бровь, приподнимаясь на локте. – Ты что, назвал кота в честь Снейпа? Так вот, кто является твоей эротической фантазией!

Поттер неприязненно взглянул на него:

\- Тебя это не касается, в любом случае.

\- Ага, значит, ты признаешь!

\- Ничего подобного! Просто у этого кота очень мерзкий характер! Вот как-то так вспомнилось...

\- У меня тоже мерзкий характер, но ты же не назвал его моим именем, – фыркнул Драко.

\- Мне кажется, или тут кто-то нарывается на хорошую порку? – тихо спросил Поттер.

Кот потянулся, смерил хозяина крайне скептическим взглядом, и медленно, с достоинством удалился.

Драко взглянул на котовладельца не менее скептически:  
\- Вот так бы сразу к делу, Поттер. Давно пора.

Малфой снова раскинулся на подушках, с интересом ожидая дальнейших действий.

\- Ну, давай уже! А где игрушки?

\- К-к-какие игрушки?

\- Эротические. Где наручники, плетка, зажимы для сосков, бондаж, анальные шарики, дилдо, страпон и все остальное? – деловито перечислил Малфой.

\- Я не держу у себя весь ассортимент секс-шопа, знаешь ли. Но можно трансфигурировать наручники из этих металлических часов, например. А ремень обычный, от брюк, сойдет?

\- У тебя хоть смазка приличная найдется?

\- Конечно, – слегка обиделся Поттер. – С ароматом малины!

\- У меня на нее аллергия! – простонал Драко. – Хорошо, что я догадался купить и смазку! Возьми из пакета.

Поттер извлек огромную банку этого средства.

\- Да здесь на неделю хватит, – удивился он, – а если использовать экономно, то и на месяц.

\- Ну, эээ... – замялся Драко. – Иди уже сюда, Потти!


	3. Chapter 3

Поттер снова чинно улегся рядом.

\- Ну, с чего начнем? – осведомился Драко. – Идеи есть?

\- Ммм... Может, тебя просто сразу трахнуть?

\- Хочешь отделаться малой кровью? Нет уж, ты должен доминировать по полной программе. Иначе ничего не выйдет! – твердо заявил Драко.

\- Ну, ладно. Ну, хочешь, я тебя отшлепаю?

\- Давай.

Малфой с готовностью перевернулся на живот. 

\- Приступай, – милостиво разрешил он.

Поттер аккуратно стащил с него трусы и быстро шлепнул по круглым голым ягодицам.

\- Ой!

\- Да я же только в полсилы!

\- Ну, давай дальше, чего ждешь, – выдавил Драко, утыкаясь в подушку.

Подушка приятно пахла Поттером, и он потерся об нее носом.

Гарри приноровился и снова ударил его по попе.

\- Аррр! – простонал Драко. – Ну, дальше...

Поттер шлепнул сильнее.

\- Ой... Ах... – Драко зажмурился. – Ты слабо бьешь!

\- Как я могу бить сильнее, если ты и от этого так стонешь, словно тебя режут?

\- А мне неприятно.

\- Ну, знаешь! Капризничать дома будешь!

 

Поттер решительно сгреб его в охапку.

\- Куда ты меня тащишь?! 

\- Лежи уже! Тихо!

Драко разложили на жестких поттеровских коленях, а зад тут же обожгла ладонь.

\- И ррраз! И два! И три!

\- Ах... Ох... Ай!

\- И закрепим эффект... Нет, лежи смирно! Лежи тихо, кому сказал! И ррраз, и два, и три, и четыре, и пять...

Драко ойкнул и вскинул покрасневшую попку, содрогаясь от жгучей боли. Его член, давно уже каменный, с силой терся о твердое бедро Гарри.

\- Десять! Двенадцать! Пятнадцать!

\- _Еще_...

\- Что ты сказал? Не слышу?

\- Еще! – Драко облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Раз ты так просишь. Двадцать! Двадцать пять! Тридцать!

Влажный палец вдруг скользнул в узкую дырочку, а теплая ладонь погладила яички, слегка сжала, и палец снова покружил у отверстия. Несколько уверенных движений... И Малфой отчаянно застонал, изо всех сил елозя по поттеровскому бедру, а потом толкаясь в руку врага.

\- Да, Малфой... Это было _быстро_.

Драко вспыхнул.

\- Неужели так понравилось? – и Поттер продемонстрировал, что умеет поднимать бровь не хуже слизеринцев. – В таком случае, тебе стоит отработать свое удовольствие. На колени, Малфой. Живо!

Драко сполз вниз и занял предложенное место.   
Он смотрел, как Поттер спускает черные боксеры, открывая крепкий, налитой и ровный член.  
Вязкая слюна наполнила рот. Так хотелось поскорее принять эту упоительную бархатную твердость. Внутрь или... _внутрь_.

\- Открой ротик, Драко. Тебе необходимо восполнить дефицит витаминов и микроэлементов. – Поттер мягко погладил его по шелковой макушке. – Здесь есть даже витамины группы B.

Драко с энтузиазмом принялся за дело.

\- Ты такой способный! Да, вот так, сильнее... Какой послушный мальчик...

Все это действовало так странно. Драко вдруг стало тепло и щекотно внутри. И он захватил свое восхитительно твердое лакомство еще глубже, покорно лаская горячим языком каждый дюйм плоти.

\- Руки за спину! Сцепи их! Крепче. Голову назад.

И Поттер загнал ему член прямо в глотку. А потом снова и снова.  
Драко было ужасно неудобно так стоять, запрокинув голову и сжав руки позади себя; колени уже болели, но он не смел шевельнуться. И, зажмурив глаза от наслаждения, жадно принимал. Всё, что давал ему тот, кто стоял над ним.   
Абсолютно всё, до конца.

\- Ах, Дра-а-ко... 

«Морской вкус. Немного похоже на вкус устрицы. Теплая. И слишком много!»

Но Драко постарался ни капли не проронить, а потом старательно вылизал член Поттера.  
И вскинул вверх послушные серебристые глаза.

«Этот взгляд должен усыпить бдительность и растопить его как следует!»

Поттер снова погладил его по голове:

\- Неплохо, Малфой. Неплохо.

«А пять секунд назад был «Драко». Ничего, с Поттером вполне можно иметь дело. _С Гарри_...»

Драко довольно облизнул влажные губы.

\- А что теперь? – живо поинтересовался он.

\- Марш на кухню!

 

«О, фуд-фетиш... Это может быть забавно».

 

\- А попка все еще розовая. – Поттер потрепал его за левую ягодицу. – И хвостик на месте.

\- Он и не должен сразу отвалиться, – огрызнулся Драко, отдергивая зад. – Не так все просто, Поттер. Тебе придется потрудиться.

Они снова оказались на кухне.

 

\- С чего начнем? – томно прошептал Драко. – У нас есть сливки, засахаренный мед, остывшие тосты...

\- Иди, вымой руки, и за работу. Время ланча. 

\- Что?!

\- Приготовь мне что-нибудь вкусное. Ну, и себе, заодно.

\- Поттер, я тебе в горничные не нанимался! Мы должны предаваться плотским утехам, а не набивать живот.

\- Это мы всегда успеем. Ты же хочешь, чтобы у меня было достаточно сил? – Гарри дернул его за хвост. – И вообще, это входит в обязательную программу.

Драко в очередной раз заскрипел зубами.

\- А, ты ведь готовить не умеешь, так? – Поттер презрительно фыркнул. – Что с тебя взять, аристократ недоделанный.

\- Между прочим, готовлю я уж точно лучше тебя! – свирепо отозвался Малфой. – Это мое хобби!

\- Ну, тогда, вперёд! И не забудь вот это.

И Поттер легким движением руки превратил полотенце в изящный кружевной передник.

\- Белоснежный, как раз под цвет твоего хвостика, – одобрительно сказал он. – Идите сюда, мисс Малфой.

Драко неохотно повернулся, предоставляя Поттеру самостоятельно повязать передник на точеной талии.

\- И за что мне все это? – сжав зубы, процедил он. – Чего ты так долго возишься?

\- Хочу сделать красивый бантик. Вот так! – Поттер туго затянул завязки и погладил пушистый хвостик. – Моя белокурая прелесть...

 

Драко гневно оглянулся, но он все еще стоял в кольце рук Поттера, а хвостик беспокойно дрожал, лаская тому обнаженные бедра. Две стихии в их взглядах – серая и зеленая – встретились, проникая друг в друга. Скулы Драко отчаянно заалели. 

Он опустил глаза:

\- Поттер... Пусти уже.

\- Никогда. – Поттер прижался ближе и лизнул его в щеку. – Сладкая мисс Малфой. Тебе так идет этот наряд.

Он накрыл ладонью круглый хвост и сжал его, одернул кружево передника.

\- А теперь за работу. У тебя есть полчаса. Кстати, ты должен обращаться ко мне уважительно, раз такое дело.

\- «Придурок» подойдет? Или тебе больше нравится «мой лорд»?

\- «Сэр» будет достаточно, – заверил Гарри, звонко шлепая его по гладким ягодицам. – Или ты предпочитаешь «господин»?

\- _Хозяин_... – прошептал Драко, позволяя увлечь себя в долгий поцелуй.


	4. Chapter 4

«Жизнь прекрасна», – подумал Гарри в восьмой раз за день.

Сидеть на своей уютной кухне, залитой майским солнцем.   
Наблюдать, как Малфой хлопочет тут и там, вертя соблазнительной хвостатой задницей (из одежды – только кружевной передничек размером с салфетку).  
И лакомиться разными вкусностями.

«Жизнь не просто прекрасна, – уточнил Гарри. – Она, определенно, удалась».

 

Драко действительно умел отлично готовить. Северус явно придерживался того же мнения, довольно облизывая после угощения усатую рыжую морду, а Гарри и вовсе растаял.

Поттер опустил палец в растопленный мед, которым Драко полил яблочные оладьи, и лизнул тяжелую медовую каплю.   
Заметив жадный взгляд напротив, Поттер снова зачерпнул золотистую сладость, а потом потянулся через весь стол. Драко опустил голову, медленно и нежно слизывая предложенное лакомство и посасывая пальцы Гарри.

\- Это та-а-ак вкусно, – серебряный взгляд светился таким обещанием, что Поттер не мог усидеть на стуле.

Он вскочил.

\- Возвррращаемся в спальню! – велел он, притягивая к себе хвостатого платинового блондина.

Блондин не возражал.   
Его снова разложили на поттеровском ложе и осторожно потрепали за хвостик.

\- Поттер, ты что, зоофил? – мрачно пробурчал Драко, отпихивая руку. – Давай уже, делом займись. Я тебя накормил, напоил, а где благодарность?

\- Ты забыл добавить «сэр».

\- Где благодарность, сэр? – ворчливо повторил Драко.

\- Пора тебя трахнуть, хоть заткнешься ненадолго. Характер у тебя преотвратный.

\- Ага, и следующего кота ты назовешь уже моим именем, – пробормотал Малфой, удобно устраиваясь рядом с Поттером.

\- У меня уже есть пушистая зараза. – Поттер играл с хвостиком, не обращая внимания на сердитое сопение над ухом.

\- Ничего, Север не обидится.

\- Я имел в виду тебя.

\- Ну, знаешь! – Драко вырвал хвост из ласкающих пальцев. – Хватит болтать, Поттер!

\- И как же ты проходил с этим украшением более двух десятков лет? Ты обливиэйтил всех своих партнеров подряд?

\- Ты что – идиот? Не было у меня такого прежде! Это свежее приобретение.

\- И очень удачное. – Поттер покружил пальцем у основания белоснежного шарика, слегка пощекотал под ним.

Драко вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал.   
Поттер мягко поглаживал хвостик, потом его пальцы спустились ниже.

\- И при каких же обстоятельствах ты обзавелся им?

\- Поттер, ты слишком любопытен. Это не твое дело. Ах... Аххх...

\- Но мне же интересно! Может, ты – вейла? Или еще какое-то редкое магическое животное?

\- От животного слышу! Хм, а что, я выгляжу настолько по-вейловски, да? Ты совсем не можешь сопротивляться моим чарам?

Драко тут же получил горячий шлепок.

\- Разве я разрешил задавать вопросы? И раз ты не хочешь отвечать на мои...

 

Драко повернули на живот, погладили по ягодицам и резко развели их в стороны.

\- Держи вот так. Давай, держи их руками. Открой себя для меня.

\- Поза неудобная.

\- Поговори мне еще. Ну что, улегся?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хвост мешает. Так и лезет под руку. Сдвинь его набок.

Уверенные пальцы осторожно растягивали и открывали его. Драко плыл от удовольствия, чувствуя себя таким раскрытым, таким беззащитным и защищенным.

\- Мммм...

\- Да, мой хвостатый, вот так...

\- Еще... Глубже... Ааааа! АХ!

Поттер пристроился у входа, отвел в сторону хвост.

\- Ну, пора постучаться во врата наслаждения.

Поттер толкнулся внутрь, в жаркое-тесное-узкое...

\- Аааа, не сжимай так! Я же сейчас кончу. О, Мерлин!

 

Малфой тяжело дышал, принимая это вторжение. Он с готовностью приподнял ягодицы, встречая новый удар члена. 

Шелковое и стальное входило в него так уверенно и чуть грубо.   
Так сладко заполняло, растягивало и подчиняло.  
Малфой выгнул спину, подставляясь под ласковые пальцы и обжигающий язык.  
Вот губы скользнули влажным поцелуем по плечам Драко...  
А потом Гарри рванул его бедра на себя, насаживая изо всех сил. Малфой вцепился в простыни, сгреб их непослушными пальцами...

\- Гарри!

\- Да... Да, мой хороший, хвостатый мой. Только мой, только мой сейчас...

«Почему «сейчас»? – Драко прикусил уголок подушки, отвечая встречным движением бедер. – Почему только «сейчас»? Мммм, как сладко...»

 

Поттер уверенно вколачивался, натягивая на себя эту восхитительную тугую задницу. Он наклонился, куснул Драко за плечо, поймал губами легкую прядь на виске.  
Драко вскинулся, яростно толкаясь навстречу коротким ударам члена.

\- Я кончу в тебя. Ты ведь этого хочешь? – Поттер снова прикусил край его уха, потом нежную щеку.

Хлесткий шлепок обжег ягодицы, и горячее семя хлынуло внутрь.

Драко опять лежал на спине, чувствуя себя совершенно обессиленным, вымотанным...  
«И хорошо оттраханным».

Поттер склонился над его бедрами и начал сильно, жадно сосать.  
Пары движений хватило, чтобы Драко увидел небо в алмазах.

Гарри, тоже изрядно заморенный, упал рядом. 

 

\- Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы сделать это только раз, – задумчиво протянул он. – Да, Драко?

Малфой уютно устроился на его плече:

\- Да, _хозяииин_... – тихонько промурлыкал он.

Поттер лениво теребил его хвост.

\- Послушай, а он и не думает отваливаться. Что же ты будешь делать?

\- Ну, не все сразу, – Драко зевнул. – Возможно, нам придется повторить все это еще пару раз. Два-три раза... Четыре-пять, быть может... Ну, уж точно не меньше семи.

Гарри крепко прижал его к себе.

\- Как скажешь. Уж смазки у нас точно хватит, еще и останется. Малфой, в магазине, что, акция была? Двойная банка по цене одной?

Малфой поспешно опустил ресницы, скрывая неприличное для Малфоев смущение.  
«Далась ему эта смазка!»

\- И даже жаль, что он потом отвалится. – Поттер погладил хвостатую попку. – Тебе так намного лучше.

\- А без хвоста... – Драко замялся. – Ну...

\- Что-что?

\- Да нет, ничего... Спи, говорю.

\- И, правда, давай спать. – Поттер заботливо укутал его одеялом. – А потом я тебя выпорю.

\- _Да, сэр_!


	5. Chapter 5

Сны были восхитительны. Во сне у Поттера обнаружились сразу два крепких члена, и он трахал ими Малфоя с двух сторон, сильно и качественно.

Но досмотреть сон так и не дали. Кто-то нагло и настойчиво лез под хвост!

Драко лениво приоткрыл один глаз, и обнаружил, что по-прежнему лежит на Поттере. Вторым членом этот Поттер так и не обзавелся, зато его единственное сокровище пребывало в отличном рабочем состоянии. 

«И его владельцу явно не терпится это продемонстрировать, – довольно подумал Драко. – И именно мне. Жизнь прекрасна».

Поттер по-хозяйски обхватил основание хвоста, слегка подергал, и скользнул пальцами ниже и глубже. Драко потерся носом о его грудь.

\- Все у тебя не как у людей, Малфой, – вполголоса сказал Поттер, задумчиво пялясь в потолок. – Хвост заячий, а мурлычешь лучше Северуса. 

Он снова погладил его по ягодицам:   
\- Но мне нравится.

Малфой сделал вид, что хмурится:  
\- Ты, Поттер, не рассуждай. Пороть меня кто собирался? И нечего отлынивать.

Поттер вздохнул:  
\- Сейчас, сейчас. Какой же ты утомительный.

\- Я не утомительный. Я дерзкий, развратный и страстный. А ты лежишь тут, как бревно. – Малфой отодвинулся.

\- Я – бревно?! – Поттер взлетел над врагом, вслепую нашаривая волшебную палочку под подушкой. – Акцио ремень! А ну, повернись задом!

Драко иронически вскинул светлую бровь, но медленно перекатился на живот.

\- Ну, и?

\- Задницу вверх! И без разговоров!

Драко оглянулся через плечо и поддразнил улыбкой, поднимая ягодицы как можно выше.

Поттер нежно потрепал бело-розовый зефир малфойской задницы. И хлестнул ее ремнем, с умилением наблюдая, как задорно та алеет. 

Драко сжал пламенеющие ягодицы и уткнулся носом в подушку.   
Кожу снова обжег удар ремня. Гарри бил то выше, то ниже мелко дрожащего хвоста, пару раз хлестнул по спине, по острым лопаткам, и снова спустился вниз.   
Драко изо всех сил вцепился зубами в ребро своей ладони. Его напряженный член терся о сбившуюся простыню, оставляя на ней влажный след.

\- Выше! Подними зад!

Драко снова глубоко прогнул спину, выпячивая горящую от ударов попу.   
Неожиданно рука Поттера накрыла яйца Драко и сильно потянула их. Малфой нетерпеливо заерзал, подаваясь назад под грубыми и быстрыми ласками.   
И когда входа коснулось нечто большое, твердое и холодно-скользкое, он сам попытался насадиться на него.

\- Терпение, Малфой!

Гарри оттянул половинку исхлестанной задницы, и твердое-холодное-скользкое вошло в пылающий узкий проход.

\- Аррррр...

Поттер глубже втолкнул дилдо и полоснул ремнем по ягодицам.  
Порка продолжалась в том же сверхэнергичном темпе, но теперь Драко был растянут, заполнен, а его член еще сильнее истекал соком.

\- Ты готов меня принять? – резко спросил Поттер. – Или разогреть твой зад еще немного?

\- Мммм... 

\- Не слышу.

\- Возьми меня... 

\- Ты что-то сказал?

\- Немедленно, сейчас же! Войди уже в меня, дементор тебя поцелуй, Волдеморт воскресни, чтоб тебя, Гарри, ах, Гарри... Да... О... ДАААА!

 

***

После всех утех притихший Малфой снова лежал на плече у Гарри.   
Задницу нещадно саднило и жгло, но воспользоваться магией или, хотя бы, маггловской целебной мазью Поттер не позволил.

Малфой долго терпел руку, играющую с его хвостиком.   
Но, наконец, не выдержал:

\- Поттер, тебе что больше нравится – я или мой хвост? 

Рука остановилась, а потом исчезла.  
Поттер приподнялся на локте, нависая над ним и заглядывая в глаза:

\- А кто тебе сказал, что ты мне нравишься, _Дра-а-ко_? – тихо спросил он.

Долгая дуэль взглядов заставила умереть на языке ответные слова.  
Несмотря на полыхающий зад, Малфою стало холодновато.

Когда Гарри задремал, Малфой осторожно снял с плеча его руку. Он выскользнул из-под одеяла и вышел в соседнюю комнату, где еще прежде приметил большое зеркало.

Драко долго созерцал себя в нем. Он поворачивался и так, и эдак, разглядывая пушистый белый шарик на своей исхлестанной жизнерадостно-розовой заднице. И подавил невольный вздох.  
Но он сам этого хотел, и... теперь поздно...

Осторожное движение позади едва уловил слух, но поймал взор.  
 _Гарри_ был там.   
Стоял позади, придерживая дверь.  
И молча смотрел на него.

Драко медленно опустил ресницы.

 

***

Когда он вернулся в постель, Поттер, по-прежнему, спал.

«Отличная имитация, мой гриффиндорец», – усмехнулся Малфой.

Он лег рядом, облокотившись на подушку. И долго смотрел на Гарри.

\- Гарри! – тихо позвал он. 

\- Ммм, что?..

\- Хвостик... Он все еще при мне. Нам придется все повторить.

\- И не раз.

Малфой потянулся к нему, уткнулся носом в горячую щеку.

\- Я вот думаю, что все это здорово растянется, – медленно сказал он. – Та знахарка говорила, что избавление от хвоста может занять несколько дней... или даже неделю. Но ты же мне поможешь? Гриффиндорское благородство и все такое, ммм?

\- Без проблем. – Гарри лениво потянулся, все еще не открывая глаз. – Так вот, почему ты так запасся смазкой. Ну, у меня еще отпуск – как раз на неделю. 

\- Как удачно, – невинно заметил Малфой, прекрасно об этом осведомленный.

\- В самом деле. – Гарри перекатился на бок, обхватил ладонью его щеку и притянул к себе. – Ты даже можешь остаться у меня на этот срок. Ну какой смысл целую неделю бегать туда-сюда, правда?

Поцелуй вышел сочным и долгим. Очень долгим.

\- Правда... – Малфой слегка задыхался.

Поттер поглаживал его за ухом – неспешным длинным движением.

\- Оставайся, – просто сказал он. – Только представить, как ты будешь всю неделю порхать на моей кухне в том самом белом передничке, а под ним – ничего... И делать эти восхитительные оладьи!

\- Я еще неплохо пеку, – небрежно заметил Малфой. – Печенье, пироги, булочки. Твой любимый пирог с патокой.

\- Он, действительно, мой любимый. Откуда ты знаешь обо мне такие подробности? – Поттер удивленно вгляделся в дымчато-серые глаза. – Но это же потрясающая новость! Обожаю домашнюю выпечку! Малфой, ты просто чудо! Хвостатое...

Драко фыркнул:

\- Ненадолго. 

Повисла пауза.

\- Скоро я избавлюсь от этой гадости, – грустно добавил он.

Поттер снова притянул его к себе, аккуратно уложил на плечо. Его руки неторопливо ласкали белокурую голову, заставляя Малфоя таять от наслаждения.

«Ненадолго... Да, ненадолго, – подумал Драко. – Ну и пусть! Впереди еще целая неделя, а за этот срок я сумею убедить Гарри, что Малфоя лучше всегда держать при себе. Я гениально исполнил свой гениальный план. А этот рыжий пройдоха Джордж Уизли получит даже вдвое больше обещанного. « _Маленькое пушистое чудо – большая радость для ваших любимых_ ». Отличная идея, да. Может, взять долю в его бизнесе? Магазин у него так и цветет, а я даже выступил первым испытателем новейшей разработки. Хвост немного неудобен в эксплуатации, но это же всего на десять дней. И раз помогло мне, то может пригодиться и другим. Да, стоит подумать... потом... когда я смогу думать о чем-нибудь, кроме Гарри».

Гарри потерся подбородком о светлые шелковые локоны.

«Мммм, Малфой... Неделя – это долго. И можно тысячу раз успеть объяснить ему, что торопиться с расставанием вовсе не обязательно. Совсем даже незачем. Абсолютно».

Он снова вдохнул запах белокурых волос. И плотнее прижал к себе Драко.

«А Джордж – гений, клянусь Мерлином! Может, вложить часть денег в его магазин? Дела там неплохо идут. Только надо спрятать то письмо, или сжечь. Хорошо еще, что сова прилетела, когда Драко плескался в ванной. Удачно все вышло. – Поттер поцеловал подставленные губы. – И я не хочу портить моему слизеринцу его игру. Он так старался, мой сладкий».

 

« _Ты никогда не узнаешь_ , – думал Драко, нежно отвечая на поцелуй. – Слизеринская закваска. Нас не обойдешь!»

« _Ты никогда не узнаешь_ , – думал Гарри, нежно лаская хвостик. – Гриффиндорское благородство. И все такое...»

\- Малфой, а ты сумеешь приготовить нам сегодня праздничный ужин? 

\- А нам есть, что отмечать? – Малфой вздернул бровь.

«Какой же он, все-таки, милый! – восхитился Поттер. – У меня. Он _такой милый_ у меня».

\- Да уж, найдется! – весело ответил Гарри, отводя светлую челку. 

\- Как скажешь, – Малфой потянулся за новым поцелуем, – Гарри...

 

The end


End file.
